Kind of Magic
by Queen Em
Summary: 'Recently the prosecutor was more patient and more compassionate to people, not just his dog.' Edgeworth's assistant knows a little more than she should... E/W


Hi everyone,

This is a Edgeworth/ Wright oneshot that came to me! I've only played the first few games so there are no spoilers and it's set roughly between games 1 and 2. I'd love to hear what you think, it's got a bit of different spin to what I've written before and a little bit of smut!

Enjoy,

Queen Em xxx

Janie Lisbon cautiously entered Miles Edgeworth's office, prepared to feel his wrath for entering without permission. Tiptoeing in she couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. The prosecutor was sound asleep on the sofa, case files and reports surrounding him. He slept silently, his body turned to one side curled up tightly, one hand half covering his pale face. He looked so peaceful, so normal, like a man who wasn't plagued by a painful past, a demanding job and the hounding press. He let out a soft grunt and Janie thought how young he looked, although she had to remind herself he was young, not even 30 yet, he had an air of someone so much older she often forgot he wasn't much older than her. When she first got the job as the assistant to the 'demon prosecutor' Miles Edgeworth many thought she was mad, many thought she was brave, many thought she was downright foolish. He'd been through three assistants in two years and showed no signs of settling with one that didn't meet his needs. It wasn't just that which made Janie cautious. She'd heard the rumours, read the tabloids, seen the Internet gossip; Miles Edgeworth was hot property. Young, ruthless and extremely talented he'd got far fast and wasn't afraid to step on anyone to get to the top. Whilst his career was admirable his private life was far more turbulent and despite his best efforts, keeping it private had failed miserably. Insanely good-looking and as suave as they came, he could have any companion he chose and he often did. There was a surprising level of interest into his personal life and who he was with and the media seemed quite interested in both his sexuality and his relationships. The standard line was that he was bi, according to the internet and good old Wikipedia anyway, but he'd never had a girlfriend and had slept with less than a handful of women. Edgeworth liked men and wasn't too bothered how he settled his needs. Whilst he'd had a few lovers, often on-off, he was for the most part single, and it was said he was keen to have as much fun as possible. The prosecutor was apparently quite partial to a rent boy happy to pay to ravish an attractive man, or be ravished as the case may be. The media had given him somewhat of an image, how true it was Janie didn't know but she was fairly sure he played up to it both professionally and personally.

Janie had already lasted longer than all the previous assistants and although she didn't know why the reason was simply because she was devoted to the job, not Edgeworth. All the others had responded to his beck and call, struggling to meet his demands, of which there were many. More often than not they stressed him out further. He would never ever admit he needed help and the previous assistants had simply panicked when it became too much for Edgeworth allowing his sharp tongue to get the better of them, not knowing how to handle the prosecutor when he was at his wits end. Janie on the other hand responded differently, mature beyond her years she had no problem challenging the prosecutor and had learnt to second-guess his needs and mood, which instantly lessened the drama considerably. Over the year she'd been there she'd grown to understand Edgeworth and whilst she liked him and respected him she went to work as a prosecutor's assistant not as Edgeworth's gofer girl like the others. Edgeworth respected that, he needed that. Demanding was an understatement, his moods were volatile and changed often and quickly, his patience was thin and his ego was huge. Yet there was also a vulnerability about him, a trait which Janie doubted others saw or catered to, she knew what it was like to have the weight of the world on ones shoulders and could tell when it was all getting too much for the prosecutor. Once she had accidently walked in on him crying, the prosecutor didn't hear her knock, whilst shocked she knew just what to do. It was coming up to Christmas, she knew he hated that time of year and was well aware there was some painful secret that he was reminded of, although she didn't know the details and she didn't really want to. A tear rolled down Edgeworth's cheek, had it been a former assistant he would have hit the roof possibly firing them on the spot but with Janie it was different, somehow he knew she wasn't judging him and certainly wouldn't tell anyone. She placed a cup of tea on his desk and sat down oposoite, talking before he could protest. She chatted menial nonsense to him until he finally chuckled.

Despite what Janie had been told, the demon prosecutor was buy no means a monster, he was actually very generous and thoughtful, often remembering the tiniest of details. On her birthday he had presented a beautiful bouquet of lilies and tickets to an obscure jazz artist she'd mentioned she was a fan of. He also had a keen sense of humour which few people saw and could genuinely be quite compassionate. About six months into her job Edgeworth's neighbour had called telling him that his beloved dog Pess had got out and he dropped everything and raced home to retrieve her, bringing the big dog back with him to the office fussing over her all day. Whilst the prosecutor remained fierce and steely, over the year he had definitely softened, his moods were generally calmer and his mannerisms far less clipped. He was more patient and more compassionate to people, not just dogs. Janie knew why this was but God help her is she told. The reason was that Miles Edgeworth was in love. Janie knew if she ever let slip she would probably be out of a job, worse though was the thought of betraying Edgeworth's trust. The problem was his lover was a defence attorney a relatively well known one whose firm had long been a rival of theirs. Phoenix Wright, a young reckless defence attorney, Edgeworth's old friend and current lover. Janie had noticed him a few times, he'd often met with Edgeworth to discuss a case but she thought nothing of it. However she was a perceptive young woman and noticed everything. It didn't take long for her to put two and two together. It was just the small details that gave the relationship away, Mr Wright sitting oddly close to Mr Edgeworth when she brought them their tea, a lovebite on his neck that hadn't been there that morning, a tender look across the office. But the final nail in the coffin was when the two men were having a passionate encounter in Edgeworth's office and accidently switched on the intercom.

"Oh god Miles I think I'm going to…"

"Say my name Phoenix, come for me."

Mortified all Janie could do was listen, the intercom making a blaringly obvious jingle when it turned on and off, they would hear it and know she had heard. Increasingly vocal moans and pants echoed through the intercom which luckily only remained on for another minute. She was sure Edgeworth had figured out that she knew, she'd given the game away more than once.

"Mr Edgeworth I have the Gladstone files you asked for. Also I've confirmed your dinner reservations with Mr Wright for 8 o'clock."

"What did you just say, Miss Lisbon?"

"Erm," her face flushed and although she covered it well she was sure her crimson face gave the game away, "I said your dinner reservations are confirmed for 8 o'clock, is that right?"

Edgeworth raised a eyebrow and simply said, 'that is correct."

Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth were lovers and there was no denying that. Janie would never tell, she knew what it would do to them if the press got wing of their affair. She just prayed that they didn't. When she first met Edgeworth he was an obnoxious, irritable playboy with a penchant for dirty sex with male hookers, a year on he was an obnoxious, slightly less irritable young gentleman who was enjoying happiness with a lover, just like anyone else. Edgeworth's phone vibrated and Janie couldn't help but read the text message that flashed across the screen, 'Can't wait to see you, love you, P xxx,' Edgeworth shifted in his sleep and Janie smiled, gently covering him further with throw blanket. She exited the room and dimmed the lights as she left. How long Wright and Edgeworth's love affair would last Janie didn't know but she hoped it would be a long time. Even the demon prosecutor deserved a little magic in his troubled life and she just hoped the world would let Phoenix Wight be the one to give it to him.

Thanks for reading,

Peace Out!


End file.
